


Don't touch Isak

by radiantsilver



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass!Even, Ex stripper!Isak, M/M, Possessive Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantsilver/pseuds/radiantsilver
Summary: Even and Isak grew up on the southside of Oslo. For survival Even beat up people for a living and Isak used to be a stripper. They eventually found each other and are now linked by the hip.Even is more than posessive of the boy and everyone knows it except for the new guy at a party.Shameless inspired.





	Don't touch Isak

"Baby stop," Isak grins while Even peppers kisses all over his face and neck. Even continues and Isak laughs loudy which earns a smirk from the older boy. "Can't resist, you're just too gorgeous," Even mumbles against the curly haired boy's skin.

Isak smiles lovingly while he gazes down at his boyfriend who's currently sucking dark bruises on his neck. "Even stop-" he half moans half says. The older boy stops and crawls back to his boyfriends and hovers over his body with his.

His lips are touching Isak but not kissing him.

Isak pouts at the and pulls Even down to his lips with an open mouth making Even laugh but kiss him back.

They lie in their bed for a while, exchanging either short bug sweet kisses or very long messy ones. 

"I'm still too sensitive," Isak whines when Even reaches for his ass. Even just squeezes the flesh in his hands and kisses his boyfriend one more time before Isak can moan.

•

"Hi baby," Isak says when he's finally walked inside their apartment. Even is sitting on the couch while he does some paperwork. Some tv program starring some loony characters play in thr background with no sound while NAS is blasting out over their apartment.

Even turns around with a large grin when he sees his beautiful boyfriend stand in the doorway while he takes off his shoes. Isak grins and walks over to his boyfriend, Even raises a challeging brow and Isak straddles him.

"Hi baby," Even replies and pulls Isak in for a kiss. Even slyly slides his tongue into his boyfriends mouth and Isak slowly grins his hips against his boyfriend. Even moans into Isak's mouth and Isak pulls back with a cocky smirk that disappears when Even squeezes his ass again. 

Isak moans lowly but shakes his head when Even gives him the look, after all. They did two rounds before they left for their late college classes, so Isa didn't feel like pouncing on him right now. 

Even doesn't seem to upset with this and instead opens his mouth and asks. "How was you day?" Isak scrunches up his face at the question which  Even finds adorable.

"It was fine, but the guys wouldn't stop teasing me about these," Isak huffs and points at the large hickies scattered all around his neck and collarbones. They go further and further down but the only visible ones that his friends can tease him about is the ones on his neck and collabones.

Since it's right before summer, Isak can't exactly wear scarves and his turtlenecks are in the wash. So he had no other choice than to be teased relentlessly by Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. 

Atleast he could talk back to them with the fact that they haven't gotten a single hook in months, well Magnus has never actually gotten a single hookup ever. So Isak was pretty brutal and Magnus just complained about why he's getting roasted all the time when Isak looks like a bloodbag to a vampire.

Even laughs at Isak and Isak pouts making his boyfriend sweetly kiss him. "What did you do today?" Isak asks and Even huffs. "Kicked some stupid people's ass, did the lecture you forced me to go to and then I went home to look over our bills." 

Isak tightens his legs around Even waist and he snuggles into Even's neck. Isak takes a piece of flesh in his mouth and slowly sucks on the flesh. Even just rests his head on Isak's shoulder and enjoys his boyfriend's attention.

"Who's ass did you kick?" Isak mumbles against Even's skin between kisses. "Ah.. just some asshole that owes me money," Even says while Isak sucks another bruise on Even's pale neck. 

The blond pulls away from his boyfriends neck and stares into his eyes. "You're not going back to jail though?" Isak questions with sad eyes.

Even kisses him deeply. "No, I'm never leaving you again curly, you hear me?" Isak nods and kisses him back.

•

"Want to go to a party tomorrow?" Even asks while his fingers dance around the warm exposed skin that belongs to Isak. Isak adverts his gaze up to Even's eyes and Even kisses Isak's forehead.

No one is allowed to see Even this soft except for Isak. Everyone knows the Bech Næsheim name as someone you shouldn't mess with unless you have a death wish. But when the curly haired blond was 16 he slowly wiggled his way into Even's heart. They've been on and off for many years, but they were finally stable when Even got out of jail which was two years ago.

Even was still feared in the streets, and he does illegal shit, but Isak makes him want to be good. 

Isak frowns up at his older boyfriend. "Party?" 

Even nods. "Yeah, William is hosting a party and said I could bring you if you want to go. I'm not going if you aren't, so if you want to stay home and chill, that's chill as well."

"Isn't William this rich northsider? How are you guys friends?" Isak asks.

Even scoffs. "Wouldn't call it friends. Some stupid ass kid wanted to mug him, so I kicked his ass and William has been clingy and thought we were friends ever since."

"He has good alcohol though, doesn't he?" Isak asks and Even nods. "Let's go then."

•

The next night, Even and Isak found themselves in William's large house. Lights were flashing and a dj was playing some songs Isak only hears at parties. They'd sat by themselves for a little while while they slowly sipped on their drinks. 

Isak was a bit tipsy already but Even knew his boyfriend would get wasted, so he should probably stay sober if they want to get home safe.

"I'm going to dance, you want to come?" Isak asks. Even shakes his head. "I might join you later, but I'll enjoy the show," Even grins and Isak places a soft kiss on his lips before he walks into the middle of the dancefloor and starts moving his body to the beat.

He seductivly runs his hands all over his body and Even finds himself entranced like he did when he first saw the curly haired blond in the middle of a strip club in only a pair of shiny gold boxers and eyeliner while men threw money at him.

"He used to be a stripper?" William asks although it sounds more like a statement. Even nods and turns back to William who's giving Isak a hungry look. Even raises a dangerous brow at him and William raises his hands up in surrender.

"Just looking, won't ever touch. Know you'll fuck me up so that I won't be able to ever get with a girl no matter how much money I have," William says and Even nods. "Yes."

William gulps but he thinks he and Even are good friends so he thinks Even's joking. "Thanks for coming man, it's awesome that you're here. It's like having a gangster in the club."

Even raises another brow at him and William shuts up. After all, Even is intimidating with his tall muscular figure, multiple piercings, tattoos covering his arms and of course the famous knuckle tattoos that say 'fuck you up'. 

"You're not going to join your boy?" William asks and glances at the blond on the dancefloor that's getting a lot of attention.

It's almost hard not to look at him. With his curls laid around his precious face like a halo and his defined cupid bows lips that are parted while he dances. His eyes are closed and his long lashes are brushing against his cheekbones, but if they were open. They would be fiery and green.

His body is moving perfectly to the beat with his hips rolling and ass looking more than desirable in those tight jeans. Through the thin white t-shirt you can see his slim figure but defined lines. He's just gorgeous, and he's Evens.

"No, I don't dance," Even says back and William drops the subject. 

•

"Damn, who's the hot blond there?" Chris says while he licks his lips. Julian looks over at him with an amused smile. "You shouldn't get close to him man, you'll get your ass kicked," he explains and all the guys in Chris and Williams gang that are currently searching for someone to bring home agrees with Julian.

"He's Bech Næsheims boy," Max explains and Chris' expression falls when he remembers his not so nice encounters with Næsheim. "Fuck, why are the hot ones always taken by other hot assholes."

The guys chuckle but all their eyes slowly wander back to the ex stripper currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Even the guys that are straight can't seem to look away.

"Næsheim is a lucky bastard," Chris grunts when he feels himself slowly harden at the sight. The other agree in silence.

•

Felix was new in Oslo. He just moved up in the north side and William met him in the neighborhood and both of the arrogant boys actually got along. So William invited Felix to the party and the bisexual boy can't seem to take his eyes off the angel dancing on the dance floor.

He finally finds enough courage to walk up into to the floor and slowly dance his way behind the blond. 

Isak is in his own world and doesn't notice the boy dancing behind him. When a pair of hands are placed on his hips, Isak frowns, Even isn't much of a dancer so it can't be him. He turns around, a frown covering his pretty features only to see a cocky brunett standing behind him.

Felix smirks at the blond and pulls him by the hips. Isak looks more confused by now, he's used to be touched inappropriately so it doesn't disgust him anymore. But it still confuses the shit out of him.

"Hey, want to come back to my place? I can show you a good ti-" before Felix could finish the sentence he was pricked on the shoulder.

Felix turns around annoyed only to be met by an angry glaring Even. Before Felix can asks what's up. Even has knocked him out with one punch and Felix is laid out like a ragdoll on the floor.

When he wakes up, his head is pounding, his eye is stinging and he's been moved to the couch with William and Chris' gang. "The fuck happened?" He asks and the guys just chuckle at him.

"You touched Næsheims boy, course you're going to get a black eye and a concussion," William says with amusment. 

Felix frowns. "Who?" 

Chris points a direction with his beer and when Felix looks over he sees the hot blond he wanted to take home with him pressed against the wall with his legs wrapped around the guy that knocked him out.

They're heavily making out, all hot and dirty, and when they pull away from each other the guy that knocked him out sees him staring. He gives him a smirk while he flipps him off before he goes back to possessivly kissing his boyfriend. Felix groans loudly.

"Fucking hell."


End file.
